If Only: Alternate Destiny
by Jenova Remnant
Summary: A series of alternate paths my If Only and Destiny stories could have taken if things had been different. See how seemingly minor details throw the stories you know upside down, through a a worm hole, and some where in the middle of the Pacific. AU, OOC
1. If Only 1: Alt Timeline Pt 1

**Ok, well...I've had this idea for a 'what if this had happened instead" short series for my Destiny and If Only series going through my head few the last couple weeks. Scratch that, the last couple months. **

**You see, I have the tendency to form ideas and roll them around in my head for a while before making a final decision. This just happens to be one of those ideas which is in fact a collaboration of ideas that I've had stored away for some time. These ideas may take up a single chapter or even a small set of chapters but they would be no way connected with my other stories except for the fact that these ideas are just alternate paths that my stories could have taken. **

**This said, for those who would like to see alternate routes of any of my main stories may suggest what they want as long as they tell me which story it is from (IO1, IO2, FD, or PD), the scene they want altered, and the "what if". It may take a while for me to get to them since I have some key ones I want to get out of the way but they will be done. **

**Now, with that all said, I'd like to present the first little part of this series.**

_This idea I've had ever since I first introduced Eria into IO1. This is the alternate time line from which she originated and to make sure theres no confusion for those who have read my other stories, Hiro Aoyama does not appear in this alternate reality but neither does Jenova, at least not in Sylvarant/ Theth'ella. Because Jenova never controlled Tiamatt, Kratos never proposed to her after the whole ordeal was over and thusly, no pregnant Tiamatt. Also Terran does return after Tiamatt suffers a small bout of Geostigma, which he cures. With that explained, this chapter take place near the end of the story and of the game, just after the final battle but before the extra credit scenes._

"I can't believe its all over now!" I smiled, looking up at the sky as I leaned against Kratos' shoulder. I could see the Seraph smiled before he went back into thought, something he tended to do a lot lately. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm," Kratos looked at me. "Nothing. Don't worry."

"Kratos, the last time I've seen like this was before Colette went to the Tower of Salvation the first time. What's going on, Kratos? You know you can tell me anything." I knew if I kept prodding for an answer he would eventually tell me but he seemed to be closing himself off to me after we had become so close. I just couldn't understand why.

"I know, Tiamatt, but..." He trailed off.

I sighed and turned a little so I could look at him directly. "Kratos, please tell me. I've never kept anything from you, so why do you insist on doing so with me?"

"..." He turned away for a moment before looking at me again. "I don't know what to do now...except..."

"Except what?"

Kratos smiled and kissed me. "Maybe spend a little time with you."

I smiled back and kissed him again. "But what about Lloyd? I don't want to upset him again."

The Seraph stood up and helped me to my feet. "He's accepted our relationship, just like you said he would, remember?"

It was true. At first, when Lloyd found Kratos was his father, Lloyd had been outraged and disgusted by the fact that I was in love with his father but as he began to accept that Kratos was his father, he began to accept our relationship. It was a relief to both me and Kratos and now I was just wondering if Kratos and I would end up having a serious relationship. I honestly hope so. Kratos is the first man I've opened up to like this since Sephiroth. I hope he feels the way about me that I feel about him...

I nodded as I grabbed his hand. "So...what do you want to do?"

"Hm..dinner, maybe?"

"Dinner? You mean, like a date?" I asked, slightly shocked that he'd actually suggest that.

Kratos nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is. We've never really had a chance to go out on a date before this even though we've been together so long."

"True..." I admitted before seeing my father walking towards us. "Hey, Dad, what are you doing?"

"I want to speak with Kratos for a moment if I could please." Dad asked. Kratos and I looked at each other for a moment before I nodded. "Alright, Kratos come with me please."

Kratos nodded and followed my father, leaving me to wonder just what he wanted to talk to Kratos about.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Third Person POV**

Terran sighed as he walked beside Kratos, running a hand through his hair as he came to a stop. "Yuan has informed me that you intend leave tomorrow on Derris Kharlan. Is this true?"

Kratos' eyes widened slightly as he nodded. "Yes. As one of the last remaining members of Cruxis, I must leave with Derris Kharlan. I must also dump all of Cruxis' exe spheres into space."

Terran nodded. 'Alright. Now, do you intend on returning back here to Aselia?"

"..." Kratos didn't answer and in fact, looked away.

"Does Tiamatt know this?" The spirit could feel his anger rising as he glared at the Seraph.

Kratos shook his head, still looking away from the spirit. "No...I haven't told her yet...and don't intend to..."

"Why?" Terran growled, now clenching his fist but still trying to keep his anger under control. "Lloyd knows. Why does Tiamatt not deserve to know you are leaving?"

"...I don't want to hurt her..."

Terran sighed, crossing his arms. "You don't want to hurt her? You obviously don't know her as well as you claim to do or care for her the way she believes you do if you think that."

The Seraph immediately turned his auburn gaze to the spirit. "That's not true! I-"

"Love her?" Terran finished. Sighing again, he turned away from Kratos. "Kratos, I just want the best for my daughter and you've done her a lot of good. I'm not happy at all with your plan but I have one request. Please, tell Tiamatt. If you truly love her then she deserves to know you're leaving, don't you think?"

Kratos said nothing as the spirit walked away, thinking over what he had said. Finally, the Seraph shook his head and went to find Tiamatt.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Tiamatt POV**

Tonight was absolutely amazing! I was surprised that Kratos actually took me out to dinner and then offered to go on a walk with me. I've never seen him try to be so romantic but I like it. Its nice to see him open up a little and enjoy something though he seemed to be thinking over something the entire night, just like always. But I knew I probably wouldn't get an answer out of him but that didn't stop me from trying.

We finally got back to the inn, where I was staying since I decided last minute to stay in Aselia so until I could afford or build a place of mine own, I was stuck in a room at the inn. Kratos still seemed lost in thought as we reached the door to my room.

"Tiamatt," I looked back at him as I unlocked the door. "I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you for coming with me."

I blushed slightly as I nodded. "No, thank you, Kratos. I loved sending time with you like that." Kratos smiled before going back to thinking about something. "What's on your mind, Kratos?"

"Nothing. Don't worry." He answered quickly. "Anyways, I should g-"

"Kratos, something is bothering you. Please tell me what it is."

"..."

I sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him into my room. "We can talk in here, Kratos. No one else will hear. Now, whats bothering you?"

"Tia..." Kratos started before turning his gaze away.

"Well? You gonna spill it or n-" I was cut off when Kratos' lips connected with mine and he pulled me close. When we broke apart, I was slightly dazed by the suddenness of the kiss but wanting more.

"I love you, Tiamatt." Kratos whispered, kissing me again, this time more deeply then before.

It didn't take me long to realize what his intentions were and it surprised me. I never thought we'd get this far, this soon but apparently I was wrong. I wasn't about to argue though. I loved him completely and now I knew he felt the same way.

"I love you too, Kratos."

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Third Person POV**

Kratos sighed as he set the note on the pillow next to his lover. He was slightly in disbelief and shock at what had occurred between them but it was too late to prevent it. Glancing once more at Tiamatt, he turned towards the door to her room.

"I love you, Tiamatt. I'm sorry..." Sighing once more, he quietly closed the door and left the inn, flying to the remains of the Tower of Salvation.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Tiamatt POV**

"I...can't believe it...he left..." I whispered in disbelief as I reread the letter Kratos had left me. "Why did you leave like this? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you-"

I suddenly felt disgusted with myself. I had given Kratos everything of any true value to me, my heart, my soul, and...last night...my body. I've never felt so used before. I thought he said he loved me? How could he do this to me?

My thoughts were distracted when someone knocked on my door. "Tiamatt, you there?" I wiped away my tears and got dressed before opening the door to see my father and immediately latching on to him. "Tia?"

"He really left, didn't he?" I sobbed, the letter still clutched in my hands.

"Kratos...never told you?" Dad asked. I shook my head into his shoulder and felt him hug me. "Damn it...Tia, I'm sorry. He was supposed to tell you."

I continued to cry into his shoulder. "W-why didn't he tell me? I-I thought he loved me..."

Dad did say anything and rubbed my back in comfort though I could tell he was a little uncomfortable. 'It'll be alright, Tia. I promise, everything will be fine."

I sobbed harder and fought to control my tear. "D-dad,"

"Yes, Tia?" Dad asked, looking concerned.

"I...I slept with him..."

I felt Dad's grip on me tighten before relaxing as he held me at arms length. "He hasn't left quite yet, Tia. If you hurry, maybe you can catch him."

I looked at my father in shock. "Where?"

"The Tower. Hurry!"

000000000000000000000000000000

_I hope I'm not too late..._I almost sighed in relief when I saw both Lloyd and Kratos standing at the foot of the ruins of the Tower of Salvation though Lloyd had the Eternal Sword in his hands.

"Kratos!"

The Seraph looked shocked to see me as I landed nearby, retracting my wings as Dad landed the rheird he had borrowed. "Tiamatt, what are you doing here?"

I ignored him, wanting my own questions answered first. "How can you do this Kratos?"

"Tia, I-" I slapped him, causing him to stumble slightly, his eyes wide.

"How could you use me like that, Kratos?! I thought you loved me!" I shouted at the dumbfounded angel. "I gave you everything I had and you just throw me away like a piece of trash!"

"No, Tiamatt, I do love you. I just-"

"Just what!?"

Kratos looked down. "I never meant for things to go as far as they did last night. I'm sorry..."

"Thats still no excuse for not telling me you were leaving!" I continued to shout.

"...I didn't want to hurt you..."

"So this is your way of protecting me?! Oh, thank you, Kratos for making me believe I actually meant enough to you that we could actually share a bed, let alone a life together!"

"Tiamatt, I'm truly sorry. I love you." Kratos said quietly, trying to put his hands on my shoulders but I shook them off.

"No Kratos. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have made me feel like a damn one night stand!"

Kratos looked at the ground again. "I'm sorry, Tia. I never meant to make you feel that way..."

I crossed my arms and turned away from him to see both Lloyd and Dad looking startled by the fight. "You know what Kratos? If you really want to go, then go! I really don't give a shit if you stay or leave."

"..." I heard Kratos sigh. "...Lloyd, take me to Derris Kharlan..."

I spun around in shock as Lloyd slowly nodded and raised the Eternal Sword, just in time to see the man I love disappear, a heartbroken look on his face. With Kratos gone, I turned to the large purple mass in the sky that was Derris Kharlan.

"You damn idiot!" I screamed before falling to my knees, once more sobbing. "...Kratos...you idiot..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

It been several weeks since Kratos left and while I thought I would get over him leaving, I've actually done worse. Dad has been with me constantly, trying to comfort me and reassure me, just trying to be the parent his truly is, but...I feel lost without Kratos.

I honestly had begun to think he would be the one I would spend the rest of my time with till the inevitable end came, whenever that is. Now I was alone and heartbroken. He had been the reason why I had stayed in the reunited worlds while Kayla, Vincent, Marth, Nightfire, and Jo all returned to the Sol System.

I had left everything in my old life in hopes that I could start a new one with him but I had been let down by the one person I loved and trusted most. I had been left empty handed when I thought I wouldn't be. Well...I guess not entirely empty handed.

That one night with Kratos, while it may have left me feeling a bit used, showed to me that he truly did love me and also left me with something neither of us intended. His child, our child, now grew with in me. This was his one gift to me, one I thought I wouldn't face alone but was grateful for none the less. I just wish he was here beside me...

**Ok, I know that was a kinda 'iffy' chapter but oh well. It was kinda odd to write too but fun at the same time just cause I've had the idea stored away for so long and am just now getting it out. Anyways, there will be a couple more parts to this alterverse before I go to another alternate idea. So read and review please!**

**And don't forget, I'll gladly accept other alternate story path ideas. Just name which story its from (IO1, IO2, FD, or PD), a summary of the scene or quick reminder, and then the "What if". It might take a while to get to them but I will get them done. Thank you!**


	2. IF Only 1: Alt Timeline Pt 2

**Ok, so heres the next chapter of IO: AD. This chapter is a continuation of the last chapter only with a three year gap. Oh and before I continue, I've sorry for any OOCness in any of the character but this is a AU of an AU so...yeah! Anyways...ON TO THE STORY!**

Yuan looked in amazement at the blueprints spread before him as a two year old Eria lay curled up in my lap, arms tight around Cloud, who my daughter had instantly fallen in love with. I smiled at the small child, running my fingers through her hair as Yuan continued to go through the blueprints.

"Tiamatt, this building...this machine...they're simply amazing! How did you think of these?" Yuan finally gasped, looking up from the papers.

"Well, I know there has been a lot of tension among the Theth'ellans and the people from Sylvarant since the world was reunited and I thought building a Garden would help bring unity to the people. It helped in the Sol System and that was 9 world, not one." I explained. "And the gates...well, I guess I want to see if its possible to create a connection of Gaia."

Yuan nodded. "I see. I'm not entirely familiar with some to the technology you've listed. I'm guessing you plan to help with construction."

"Yeah. Dad and Lloyd said they'd watch over Eria when we build Garden."

Eria blinked her auburn eyes open in response to her name and looked at me. "Mama, we go home now?"

I smiled at my daughter and tried to brush her bangs out of her eyes but they just fell back to where they were. "Soon, honey. Mommy has to talk to Uncle Yuan about something."

"But I sweepy..." Eria pouted.

Yuan laughed. "We can talk later, Tiamatt. Go ahead and take Eria home."

"Thank you. Eria," She looked up at me and extended her arms upwards, wanting to be picked up. Laughing, I picked her up as Cloud hopped onto my shoulder. "Go ahead and start studying the prints. If anything confuses you, just contact me."

"Alright. Bye Tiamatt. Bye Eria." Yuan smiled at us as we headed to the door.

Eria leaned a little out of my arms to wave at Yuan. "Bye bye!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eria!" Dad snagged my daughter from my arms as soon as we walked through the door. Eria squealed in delight as my father spun her around in a circle before holding her tight in her arms.

I sighed as I watch Dad tickle Eria, sending her into a fit of giggling. "Dad, please, don't get her riled up before bed."

Dad looked at me and frowned. "I'm her grandfather, aren't I? I'm allowed to spoil my granddaughter."

"Not if it means she up all night. I don't want her to be cranky tomorrow." I took Eria back into my arms, my daughter pouting slightly. "Say night night to grandpa, Eria."

"Night night grampa!" Eria said before yawning and curling up in my arms.

Dad smiled back at Eria as I took her to her room. "Good night, Eria."

I smiled as I put my daughter to bed and turned off the light, the only light now coming from the night light in the corner of her room. I watched her stir a little in her sleep before settling down as Cloud curled up beside her. _She's so beautiful, Kratos. I wish you were here to watch her grow up. Hell, I just wish you could see her just once but.._I sighed and looked out the window at the night sky. _I hope you're happy where ever you are, Kratos..._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

"Mommy,"

I opened my eyes to see 5 yr old Eria standing beside my bed, Cloud dangling from her arms as tears streamed down her face. "Eria, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." Eria said quietly. "Can I sleep with you?"

I smiled and scooted over so that my daughter could lay beside me. "Of course, Eria. Do you want to talk about your dream?"

Eria climbed into bed and snuggled against my side, whimpering slightly. "...There was a tall man in black with red eyes. He was hurting people. One of them look like grandpa and one looked like..." she stopped as her teared started again and she buried her face into my chest.

_What an odd dream..._I wrapped my arms protectively around my daughter, holding her close and trying to offer her the comfort she desperately wanted. "Eria, sweetheart, its alright. It was just a bad dream. Me and Grandpa are just fine. You don't have to worry about the bad man." Eria looked at me and nodded before trying to wipe her tears away. "Good, now try and get some sleep. Alright, Eria?"

"O-okay Mommy. Good night." Eria said quietly, sniffling and closing her eyes. Smiling, I kissed her forehead before closing my own eyes.

"Good night, Eria."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eria! Keep your hands up!"

My daughter didn't look back at me but she nodded slightly, never taking her eyes off her 14 yr old opponent.

The gunblader, Daz, moved forward for an attack but Eria weaved to the side before spinning around and slamming her elbow into the boy's back, sending him to the ground. To avoid a faceplant into the ground, Daz tried to roll, and to his luck, did so in success, landing in a crouch before Eria moved in and drove her knee into his chin, sending him on his back.

"You should've stuck to using your fist, Daz. Its too busy to beat you when you're using a gunblade." Eria laughed as she backed away to let her friend regain his feet.

"I just wanted to try something different today, ya know? It not my fault you wouldn't give me a chance to see if I was any good with a gunblade or not." Daz smirked back, playing pushing my daughter's shoulder.

I smiled at the sight of the two young teens. I was glad Eria was able to find a friend when we opened Symph Garden nearly eight years ago. With a lot of my time spent on running the school, helping with repairs, or working on the gates that allowed us back to Gaia and hopefully other worlds, it was difficult to give my daughter the attention she needed as a teenager. Dad, Lloyd, and Colette were a major help though too when it came to trying to raise a teen and run a giant school at the same time.

Needless to say, because of this multitasking, Eria and I were not a close as I hoped we would be and I was beginning to fear that she saw me no longer as her mother but just as Garden's headmistress. Maybe I should find someone else to run Garden so I can actually be a mother to my daughter but who would be qualified and trustworthy enough to give this responsibility?

Sighing, I shook my head to clear my head of those thoughts, reminding myself that Yuan and Raine had wanted to speak with me on a gate possibility. "Eria, Daz," Both teens stopped their conversation to look at me. "I must go and speak with Yuan and Raine. You two should head to class."

"Yes ma'am." They both answered before Daz picked up the gunblade and put it away while Eria waited for her friend.

I sighed again and left the weapons area of the gym before heading back to my office where Raine and Yuan should be waiting. Sure enough, they were both looking over a set of plans while a slightly altered gate stood to one side of the gate. This gate, instead of having one mana crystal powering it, had three, one located at the top and then one on each side.

Yuan turned to me as soon as I walked into my office, clearly excited. "It works, Tiamatt! We've actually achieved time travel without your Time Compression magic!"

"It works?!" _Maybe now I can stop Kratos from leaving?... _"So does this mean-"

"Tiamatt, it works, but not exactly how we planned." Raine interrupted. "You see, while we can go back in time with this, we can't go forward unless to return to our original time. We also can't go back to our dimension past."

_Well, there goes that idea..._"Well, at least we're one step closer." I sighed, moving to my desk and sitting down to look at the report Yuan had written up on it. "Thank you, Raine, Yuan."

Yuan now sighed and shook his head. "This wasn't all that we wanted to talk to you about. Why don't we extend out help out to the past of some dimensions as well? We already help in the present."

"True. So what you want a test mission to see what happens?"

"Yes and we were actually thinking of sending Eria on it." Raine added.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked at the half elven woman. "I will not send my only child into a situations I know nothing about."

'Tiamatt, I know you're protective of her but, hear us out." I glared at Yuan, but remained silent. "The dimension we plan on sending her is an altered version of this dimension. She is one of the few people we could send that you would trust enough not to screw up a mission. Besides the fact, she most likely won't be recognized."

"True but what exactly do you plan on her doing while in that dimension?" I growled, still not liking the plan much though his words were true.

"Well, in the universe, you have the Stigma but there is no sign of it being cured with in the near future unless we send Eria in with some of the rain she summoned a couple weeks ago. It would also give Eria a chance to prehaps meet her father, even if its another dimension's Kratos." Raine continued. "Its a simple mission and Eria is more then qualified for it."

_She could meet her father? But...that Kratos wouldn't techniquely be her father but still..._ "Alright. I'll notify Eria. She'll leave in two days."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I hope she'll be alright..._ I smiled at my daughter as she checked over her gear before looking at me.

"Mom, what if they find out who I am? What if they don't believe me?" Eria asked as Lloyd entered my office.

I sighed and walked towards her, unclipping my pendent from around my neck. "If they don't believe you, show them this. They'll recognize it." Eria looked at the silver and ruby pendent in disbelief before looking at me with the same shock. "Don't worry, Eria. Its ok for you to take that. Just don't lose it, alright?"

"Thanks Mom." She put the pendent in her jacket pocket before picking up her pack and slinging it over her shoulder. "I guess I'm ready."

Lloyd smiled, walking up to her and hugging her. "Take care, Sis. Don't cause too much trouble."

"...what if I screw something up while I'm there?" Eria asked suddenly, looking at me as Lloyd released her from her grasp.

"If something happens, just use the watch to come back home, ok?" I tried to reassure her but she still looked nervous.

"Maybe someone else should go..."

Lloyd frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "What are you saying Eria? This is your time to truly prove yourself on a mission. Just don't get hurt, ok?"

"..." Eria didn't seem to take this much better.

"Come on Eria, you'll be fine." Lloyd said, hugging her again. Eria didn't respond again. Frowning once more, Lloyd picked her up and walked towards the gate. "Just give it your best, Eria. Don't worry. Come home safe!"

My eyes widened as I realized what he was planning to do and Eria must of realized it too cause she started to squirm in his arms. "Lloyd! Don't!" But it was too late, he had already thrown his sister into the gate which shut down afterwards. "Lloyd!"

The Eternal Swordsman looked at me and shrugged. 'I just giving her a push."

"That doesn't mean you have to throw her into the gate!" I snapped, clenching my fist. Lloyd suddenly looked nervous and darted past me and out of my office. "LLOYD!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I can't believe how much has changed since Eria went to the altered dimension. Her mission ended up being a failure after 'I' died before being brought back. I was lucky to get Eria back home when I did, especially since Jenova was trying to wreck havoc on that dimension. I never wanted to deal with that alien psychopath again.

On the other hand, Eria had come home with and Sephiroth clone named Rith at her side. Seeing the two of them together is almost painful but I'm glad to see Eria so happy. She enjoyed helping her new friend, who suffered some social issues from being in Hojo's lab his whole life. Now, three years later, you wouldn't be able to deal he ever had a problem with people.

It was funny to watch Dad get used to Rith after Eria and him annouced they were officially going out as boyfriend and girlfriend. Dad was so protective of Eria but he came to accept Rith and now got along with him great.

I wonder if Kratos would've acted the same way. Hell, I wonder if he even still remembers me. Probably not. It has been almost 18 years since he left after all and I wouldn't blame him if he forgot...

0000000000000000000000

**Third Person POV**

"Damn it! I'm late!" Eria muttered, running through the halls of Garden to the entrance. "Mom's gonna kill me if she finds out I was late to the demonstra-oof!"

The seventeen year old fell to the ground as she ran into someone. The man looked at her and helped her back to her feet. "I'm sorry about that but could you please show me to the headmistress' office?"

Eria, slightly dazed, pointed back behind her to a stairway that lead to the elevator. "Follow the stairs to the elevator. You can get to her office from there."

The man nodded. "Thank you."

But Eria didn't hear him, the teen already sprinting outside to the demonstration she was supposed to give to the younger cadets and students.

Sighing, the man shook his head before following the girl's directions. Several other students boarded the elevator with him before leaving once they got to the second floor and third floors. Now alone in the elevator, the man relaxed slightly and ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"She probably still hates me after what I did but...I have to talk to her. I have to tell her how I really feel..." The elevator dinged and the door opened, revealing a small hallway. The doors to the headmistress' office was open and the brown haired woman could be sign reading over something. The man couldn't repress a smile as he looked at her and walked into her office. 'Tiamatt,"

Tiamatt didn't even look up and grabbed a pen to mark something on the paper. 'I'm sorry but I'm busy. Can you please come by later?"

"I'm sorry Tia, but I can't do that. I've already waited 18 years to talk to you again." The man sighed, standing directly in front on her desk.

Tiamatt dropped her pen, her eyes going wide as she looked up at the man. "Kratos?"

Kratos chuckled but nodded before being caught off guard as Tiamatt came out from behind her desk and hugged him, crying into his chest. "Tiamatt?"

"I'm so happy you're back, Kratos! I missed you so much!" the woman sobbed, not loosening her grip on the Seraph.

"You're not mad at me for what I did?" Kratos asked cautiously. Tiamatt shook her head and looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to say only a couple things. "I'm sorry for what I did Tiamatt. I truly do love you. I never meant to hurt you."

"Its alright Kratos. I over reacted back then." Tiamatt admitted before letting go of the Seraph and returning to her desk. "Oh, theres someone you have to meet!" Kratos looked at her in confusion as she pressed a button on a GS system located on her desk. "Can you please send Eria up to my office?"

"Yes ma'am. She'll be up in a moment." a voice replied before the link was closed.

Kratos looked at Tiamatt in confusion as they waited for Eria to arrive. "Who is Eria?"

Tiamatt smiled and walked back to Kratos, kissing him. "You'll see."

A minute later, the elevator was heard and the auburn eyed Eria entered the room. "Mom, what did you call me f-" She stopped, staring wide eyed at Kratos who looked at her in confusion. "Dad?"

"Dad?" Kratos looked at the teen for a moment before it hit him. "Tia, she's not-"

Tiamatt merely smiled, and moved beside Eria, hugging her daughter as Kratos looked at the two women in shock. "Kratos, I'd like you to meet your daughter, Eria Aurion."

**Hehe, I think that about wraps up this section of this story! I know there was a lot of time jumps but it works! I might do one more chapter of this section but I'm not sure. All depends. I have a lot of other ideas for this story too so...yeah! Read and review please!**


	3. What Could Have Been Pt 1

**Ok, now for the next chapter of Alternate Destiny. I've been thinking over wither or not I should finish IO1 Alt Time line but I think for now, I'm gonna move on. The good thing about this fic though is that I don't actually have to go in order since its just a random mix of ideas I've had and never used for my other stories. Anyways, on with the chapter!  
**

_This chapter is an altered turnout of an event that happened in chapter 16 "Hopes of the future denied" in my story **Primary Destiny**. In the original chapter, Shinra Turks came to collect Sephiroth to return him to Midgar for a new mission only to discover the missing 'experiment', Tiamatt, with him. Despite Sephiroth's promise to protect her, Tiamatt hands herself over to Shinra and returns to being an experiment. _

Sephiroth walked towards the front of the cave we had been hiding in for the last few days before pausing, looking back at me. "Tiamatt, please stay here. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Seph, please, don't go!" I ran up to him, hugging him and I guess, trying to hold him back from leaving. "Ple-" I fell silent as I heard the sound of a helicopter near and suddenly found myself standing behind Sephiroth as he pushed me behind him. "Seph, what are yo-"

"Shh."

"General Sephiroth, are you there?" the voice sounded close, just outside the cave and Sephiroth's eyes widened. _It sounds like Zin..._

"I won't let them take you, Tia." Sephiroth whispered back to me, a hand on the hilt of the Masamune. 'I won't lose you again..."

_Seph..._ I didn't say anything as he took a couple steps away from me and drew the Masamune as Zin, Sara, and a second female Turk walked into the cave.

"Sephiroth, there you a-Tiamatt!" Zin's eyes went wide when he saw me but Sephiroth stepped in front of me, as if trying to hide me from the Turk's view.

"Leave her alone Zin."

Zin, Sara, and the other Turk seemed surprised by this. "So you're willing to betray Shinra just to protect her, Sephiroth?" Seph didn't say anything and continued to glare at our former guardian. "I see. Then I'm sad to say I must arrest you. Cissnei." The unknown Turk nodded and stepped forward.

_They're going to arrest him, just for protecting me? _I took a step forward and opened my mouth to speak but Sephiroth grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him.

I glared up at him but he didn't look at me, his eyes still on the Turks as he raised the Masamune. "I promised to protect you, Tia. I refuse to lose you again."

"Sephiroth, this is my last warning. You will be arrested if you don't cooperate." Zin warned, reaching for his pistol as Sara pulled out her own firearm and Cissnei revealed a shuriken.

"I told you, I won't lose Tiamatt again!" Sephiroth suddenly moved forward, still holding me to him. Using the Masamune, he forced his way between Zin and Sara and out of the cave before a black feathered wing sprouted from one of his shoulders and he leaped in to the air. I could only look at him in shock and amazement as he flew as fast as he could away from the cave. Only once the cave was far from view did he land and release me from his hold. "Are you alright, Tia?"

I ignored his question and just stared at his single black wing. "How long have you had a wing?"

Sephiroth blinked in surprise and looked at his wing. "Uh, well, for as long as I can remember.."

"What do you mean as long as you remember? I sure as hell haven't seen it before and I'm wondering how I could miss something so obvious." I shouted. Sephiroth seemed shocked but laughed.

"That's because I can retract it completely into my back." the silver haired man explained. "Why? Is it a problem?"

I blinked in shock and looked down. "No, not really. But..." I looked back up at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sephiroth sighed, retracting his wing and turning away. "I guess...I was scared you wouldn't love me if you found out... " He turned back towards me again and smiled. "But I was being stupid, I know you wouldn't leave me all cause of a wing, right?"

"Of course I wouldn't leave you, Seph! I love you! Nothing could change that!" I shouted, hugging him. Sephiroth smiled and returned the embrace before kissing me.

"Thank you, Tia." Sephiroth smiled before suddenly backing up against the trunk of a tree, holding me close to him as he peered up through the branches to see the Turk's helicopter fly over head. "They'll be looking for us for a while. Any ideas where to go?"

"Nope, but does it really matter? We're together again." I reminded him, keeping close to him as his face lit up before I hit his arm, making him release me. "Even though we wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't tried to play hero and rescued me!"

Sephiroth griminced slightly, rubbing the part of his arm where I hit him. "And let the woman I hope to someday marry get killed by Hojo? You can hit me all you want Tia, but I'm not losing you again."

I looked down, turning away from him. "But I never asked you to do that. I didn't want to get you involved in my problems..."

Seph sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because you're problems are also my problems, Tia. We're a couple. We're supposed to support each other, help each other. I don't know why thats so hard for you to understand."

"When did my life become so important that you'd risk everything you had just to keep Shinra from getting me?" I asked, turning towards him again, glaring at the silver haired man. "Why are you so willing to throw away your life just cause of me?!"

Sephiroth sighed again, eyes down cast. "Because I love you, Tiamatt. I'd do anything for you. Or would you have preferred that I had let Zin take you back to Hojo's lab?"

_Of course I don't want to go back there but..._ "...I still never asked you to help me..."

Sephiroth shook his head and took a deep breath before looking up and grabbing my shoulder. "Tiamatt, I love you. I can't change that, and wouldn't want to because...I know you love me too. Please Tia, stop this childish reasoning of yours."

"But-" Seph cut me off when he turned me around and connected his lips with mine. _He's right...I am being childish...I should at least be happy we're together again..._We broke apart and Seph just looked at me, smiling as if he knew I had changed my mind already. "I'm sorry, Seph..."

"It's alright Tia. Just promise me we won't repeat this little argument." I laughed a little and nodded, causing Seph's smile to widen. "Good, cause I promise, I'll protect you with all my being and that we will be a family one day, I promise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Its been two years since Sephiroth had rescued me from Shinra. Its seems like we've been all over the world, from Modeoheim to Mideel. We even returned near Rocket Town and met with Cid, who helped us again. He recommended a small town to us where he thought we might be safe and, after helping us get supplies to help Seph from being recognized, wished us luck before returning home.

I only hope that we can call this new town home and not have to worry about Shinra, especially with all the trouble we've already gone through. Seph even cut his hair and dyed it black to keep from being discovered. Now we just needed a believable story...

"I guess...if we're gonna go, we go now." Sephiroth sighed, looking at the town just down the road.

I nodded in agreement and took his hand. "Yeah. Just be grateful Cid helped us and that Axens is so small. They probably never heard about your escape from Shinra nor mine."

"I hope you're right, Tia." Sephiroth touched his hair again and scolded slightly when it ended at his shoulders. "I wish I didn't have to cut my hair."

I laughed and gently pulled his arm, urging him forward. "You look good Seph, don't worry about it. Besides, you can grow it back out when its safe." Seph sighed but nodded and followed me before he pulled me back towards him and into his arms, leaving me looking into his eyes. "Seph, what are you-"

I was cut off when he locked his lips with mine and took my hand in his. I felt him slip something on my ring finger and broke the kiss to look at the small diamond ring now on my hand. "Sephiroth, is this-?"

"If we're going to tell the people we're engaged then perhaps we should have some proof of that." Sephiroth smiled at me, still holding me in his arms, his eyes full of love. "You will marry me, won't you, Tia?"

"You expect me to say no after we've been traveling together for two years and you already put the ring on my finger?" I couldn't help but laugh as I returned his embrace.

The silver haired man seemed amused by this but hugged me tighter anyways before releasing me. "I would hope not. Thank you Tiamatt."

I smiled back at him before looking at the ring again. "One question though, how long have you been waiting to propose?"

"Well, I bought that about 6 years ago. I was going to propose as soon as I got leave to return home. But obviously, I couldn't do that till now."

I laughed as I looked back up at him. "I understand and thank you."

Seph smiled again and kissed me. "No, thank you Tia. Now let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We walked through the small town, looking around at the houses and shops. At one end of of the town, it looked like there was a dojo of some sort. It may a small town but it was a perfect place to hide and start our news lives.

"Tia, theres the inn." Sephiroth pointed over the small two story inn, directing my attention towards it. 'We should go ahead and check in. We can check out the rest of the town afterwards."

"Alright," I tugged his arm, pulling him towards the building he had indicated. Seph chuckled and allowed me to pull him into the inn. I couldn't hide the fact I was excited. This was the first time we'd been in an active town in months! Sephiroth's proposal earlier only added to my excitement!

An older woman stood behind the desk inside the inn and gave us a friendly smile even though she gave us a curious look as well. "Is there something I can help you two with?"

"My fiancee and I are new in town and we were wondering if you have a room open till we find a place to settle down." Sephiroth explained, squeezing my hand and smiling.

The woman smiled and nodded, handing Seph a key. "Of course, we always have a room open! You're room is the third one on the left at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you very much." I pulled on Seph's arm again, urging him towards the stairs and to our room to set down the small amount of supplies we had before leaving to look at the town.

"Where to first, Tia?" Sephiroth asked as we walked through the town.

I shrugged. "I don't know. How about that dojo place we saw at the end of town?'

"Sure, why not?" Seph took my hand again. "You know, we're going to have to find jobs around here too."

"True but we can worry about that later. Let's check out the town first."

As we neared the dojo, we could hear the sounds of metal on metal and people yelling. Seph and I looked at each other before entering. On one side of the room, a young man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail with orange eyes battling a young blond haired boy, both armed with swords. Nearby, a young woman with long brown hair and a girl I guess must be her sister, were cheering the two fighters while an old man with long gray hair watched the fight with a critical eye.

I couldn't help but stare at the blond haired boy. He looked so familiar...

Sephiroth noticed that I was looking at the boy and gave me a curious look. "What's going on Tia? You know him?"

I shook my head but continued to watch the boy. "No I don't think so. But he looks so familiar." The boy suddenly looked in our direction for a split second before spinning to block an attack from his sparring partner. Thats when it hit me, this boy was my little brother. "Hiro?"

Both boys paused their fight as the blond boy blocked his friend's attack and looked back me, looking at me in confusion till his own blue eyes widened. "Tiamatt?"

I smirked as the others in the room turned their attention towards me and Seph. "Long time, no see, little brother."

**First part of this section done! Next part will be up soon! ...Hopefully...read and Review please!**


	4. Author's Note: To the readers

To all the readers,

I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with work and school and this summer I joined a text based RPG site that certainly didn't help either. I've also been under a lot of stress and have been thinking over things. And for now, I've decided that for now, all my stories will go into indefinate hiatus untill I have things straightened out.

I'm sorry to have to do this but if anyone is interested in helping continue If Only: A Highly Exaggerated Sequel or If Only: Alternate Destiny, please pm me about it. Again, I am sorry to do this but I need to be able to think clearly about things and changes in my life with out worrying about what I'm going to do for the the next chapter or if I will continue the stories or not.

Thank you for your patience,

Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie


End file.
